Vince's Thoughts
by Kylie3
Summary: Vince looks back on his mistakes


Vince's thoughts  
  
By: Nicole  
  
What a day that was! That was running through his mind. Vince was sitting there  
  
on the couch with Linda the woman he loved. With that he started thinking of  
  
all the mistakes he had made. There were times when his wife was not around that  
  
he cheated on her. There was a woman in Boston who was about 21. She had  
  
long blonde hair with hazel eyes. It all started when he was in the hotel's bar. The  
  
woman walked up to him and said, "Is this seat taken?" He smiled at her and said,  
  
"No". She had a red wine and he had a martini. They started talking about each  
  
others lives and the woman said, "My boyfriend recently left me for another man."  
  
Vince felt really bad for the woman he really didn't know what to say. Vince told  
  
the woman he had two kids and a wife. The woman said, "Do you have any  
  
pictures of them?" He said, "yeah actual I do". Vince opened his wallet to his  
  
favorite picture of Shane and Stephanie together. The woman then said, "Boy they  
  
look like great kids." Vince then said, "Yeah their great I love them to death."  
  
The woman then asked Vince if he wanted to come up to her room. Vince refused  
  
at first but then he finally went to her room. When they got to the room all he  
  
could think was I can't do this to Linda again. Then she laid a kiss on his lips, he  
  
could not resist. About three hours later he woke up and the young woman was  
  
still sleeping. He put his clothes back on and left not even looking back or saying  
  
goodbye. When he returned to his hotel room it was about 3 a.m., he was going to  
  
try to sleep but was not successful, he just laid there thinking about what he did.  
  
The next morning he took a shower and was dressed by nine. About ten the phone  
  
rang, he answered and it was Linda. He said "hello" he heard the voice of his soft  
  
spoken wife. "Hi Vince, I'm really sorry I couldn't have been there last night but  
  
you know I had the flu bad". "I know honey, it's OK I will see you Monday OK"?  
  
"OK Vince, see you then and one more thing, I love you." "I love you too honey  
  
bye." Those last words she had said really made him feel even more guilty.  
  
Today was Sunday, that meant that tomorrow he would go home and see his wife.   
  
That night he saw it started to snow. The next day when he woke up he saw there  
  
was tons of snow everywhere. He went to the desk and asked if any flights were  
  
canceled. The front desk said, "We were hit with a big storm last night all the  
  
airports are closed." All he could say was, "Oh crap I won't be able to go home  
  
and see Linda." He smiled at the clerk and thanked her. Vince went back to his  
  
hotel room and called Linda. His wife answered and he said, "Hi Linda, I'm really  
  
sorry but Boston got hit with a big storm last night and all the airports are closed".  
  
"Oh Vince that's OK I understand I guess I will see you when the storm clears".  
  
"OK Linda I will talk to you soon I love you." "Vince, I love you too." He  
  
decided he would go to a local bar. It was really hard though to go anywhere  
  
because of the big storm. Beantown was hit with at least a foot of snow. He  
  
walked into a bar and sat down and ordered a drink. The bartender asked " what  
  
can I get you". The woman had red hair and had brown eyes she was about 27.  
  
He smiled and told her what he wanted. After she returned with the drink she  
  
slipped him a piece of paper. The paper had her name and number. She told him  
  
"I get off at 12 would you like to get a coffee or something after?" His wife went  
  
through his head and then he answered "sure". Vince waited a few hours for her  
  
to get off her shift. She went up to him and said " Are you ready?" He nodded  
  
and they went to a coffee shop. When they got there she explained that she was  
  
going to Boston University and was bartending to get through college. She also  
  
told him that no one could really help her but her mom. She told him that her dad  
  
walked out on them when she was three. Vince started to feel bad plus his dad  
  
walked out on him. After that the woman asked, "Would you like to go to my  
  
apartment?" At first he thought I can't do it again. He then could not say no, the  
  
temptation was too high. So he said "yes". They went back to her apartment and the woman turned on some music Vince and the woman started to dance. After the song ended she kissed Vince with a long passionate kiss. The next thing he knew he was in bed with her. Vince then fell asleep and woke up about two hours later. When he woke up he put his clothes back on and left the woman's house. When he got back to the hotel he started to feel guilty again. He sat on the bed it was about 4 a.m. and of course  
  
he could not sleep. The next day they finally opened the airport. Vince was able to  
  
get a flight home. He walked in the door and there stood his wife Linda. The  
  
minute he saw her face the guilt started again. She gave him a big hug and said,  
  
"How was your trip?" Vince answered and said, "just great honey just great".  
  
Vince took Linda to the local restaurant that she liked. They then went home and  
  
watched an old movie. They both felt really tired so they went to bed after the movie.  
  
The next morning he got a call from Shane saying they had to leave for Texas  
  
tonight. Vince felt guilty he had to leave his wife again seeing he had just gotten  
  
home. He looked at his wife sleeping and said to himself, "How does she put up  
  
with me?" When Linda woke up he explained he had to leave for Texas that night.  
  
When he was telling her he could see the sadness in her blue eyes. But as usual  
  
she understood. He left about seven and before he left he laid a soft kiss on his  
  
wife's lips and said, "I will be home on Friday." Again she had sadness in her  
  
eyes and said, "OK see ya Friday." Linda gave him a final hug and said, "I love  
  
you." He looked at her with a big smile and said, "I love you too." With that he  
  
left and headed for the airport. He arrived at the hotel very late so he just went to  
  
bed. The next morning he headed to the arena to tape Smackdown. He got back  
  
from the Smackdown taping at about 11. Vince had a bad night at the taping so  
  
he decided to go to the hotel's bar. When Vince got there, there was a young  
  
woman sitting there crying. Vince went up to the woman and said, "Are you  
  
OK?" The woman looked up, she had blue eyes and brown hair she was about 22.  
  
"No, actual I'm not my mom just recently died." With that the woman started to  
  
cry even more. Vince looked at the woman and said, "I'm sorry about your mom,  
  
can I buy you a drink?" The woman looked at him and said "sure". He bought  
  
the woman a drink and she said, "Would you like to come to my room?" Vince  
  
started to think about his wife again and he said, "No, I'm really tired I think I will  
  
just go to my room." The woman said, "OK well thanks for talking to me." Vince  
  
then went to his room. He thought to himself, that was the first time he had ever  
  
said no. That was the woman that really opened his eyes. All of a sudden he sees  
  
a woman's hand waving in his face. He realizes it's his wife. "Vince are you OK?"  
  
"You looked like you were in your own world." Vince looked at his wife and said,  
  
"Yes I'm fine I was just thinking." "Vince, what were you thinking about?" "Lin,  
  
I was just thinking about you and I." She looked at her husband with a smile  
  
and said, "Really"? "Yeah really I was thinking of how much I love you and what  
  
a great wife you are." Linda looks at her husband and she gives him a long kiss.  
  
Vince looks at her and says, "Lets continue this upstairs".   
  
The End 


End file.
